The automotive circuit is generally not provided with a means for detecting and warning the possible failure of the circuit. As a result, when the circuit breakdown takes place, the circuit is checked by an automotive mechanic to locate the breakdown. Such a trouble-shooting is not only expensive but also time-consuming.